Shockwave and Buzzkill Plot - Part 2
Security This room is dominated by the south wall which consists of a multitude of security monitors, viewing each and every room within Trypticon City and around the outside areas. None can excape the eyes of anyone viewing here. A desk in the middle of the room near the window is almost bare, except for the terminal standard for every office here and various paperwork. A bay window gives a good view of the outside and to infinity and beyond. Contents: Robotic Honeybee Sensor Station Obvious exits: East leads to Trypticon Command Center. It is clear Shockwave has moved on in two ways. In the first, the robotic arms from the ceiling, visible silhouetted against the bright wall of monitors, have transformed their end attachments for the final work on repairing Shockwave. The Decepticon's armour has been replaced, restoring his powerful looking torso. The arms are working to buff out the rough patches and apply the few remaining components needed. In the second, the wall of monitors shows new images as Shockwave. One third shows the alien planetary core shaft room, where a team of technicians are working to install their end of the spacebridge. The next third shows the rugged, desolate landscape of Charr, where the salvaged Cosmos drones are being put through their paces. The last third shows the destruction of the Autobot base, with highlights of how the Autobots were clearly expecting it. Shockwave has refocused his efforts back outward instead of inward. It's about that time for Buzzkill to report to Shockwave reguarding the space bridge and other evil Decepticon things. Of course she has to go back to the creepy security room to talk to him though it's not nearly as unsettling as the first time now that Shockwave resembles more of himself and less of a terrifying, no-chested monster. She greets him in her usual manner, with a drop to a knee and a bow of the head. "I see you're back to your imposing self, sir," she says, lifting her head just enough to look at him. Buzzkill transforms into her robot mode. Spinister enters from the Command Center to the east. Spinister has arrived. "The repairs are nearly complete," Shockwave replies succinctly, not elaborating any further on the extent of his injuries. Although he doesn't turn to face her, he adds, "Stand, Buzzkill. Come. I want you to see this." One of the robotic arms transforms its attachment, reaches up for something on the ceiling, and then slowly descends, carrying the translucent hexagonal front covering for Shockwave's chest. Slowly, and with perfect precision, it fits the piece into place with a soft 'click'. The other arms move to weld it in while the first holds it still. The images on the right third suddenly expands to cover the entire wall. Decepticons fight against the Autobots and their allies against the backdrop of the destroyed shuttle. Shockwave gestures with his hand, showing far more mobility than he did last time. "The battle to destroy the 'secret' Autobot base," Shockwave says as if Buzzkill didn't already know. "You were there at the battle, no? Tell me, was it a victory?" Trypticon's security room is dark. The main source of light is the far wall of monitors, that either show a variety of different images or combine to form a larger one. In the centre sits Shockwave, though he's only faintly visible unless the monitors have him silhouetted. He is facing away from the door and towards them. Four robotic arms with different attachments hang down from the ceiling, performing the finishing touches of repairs on him. Shockwave had the room reconfigured for his use, as he was unwilling to use the limited facilities in the medbay while he recovered. Buzzkill does as told and rises to her feet before taking her place beside Shockwave to watch the screens, though she finds herself oddly fixated on the hexagonal chest piece the arms are busy welding to Shockwave himself. It's just one of those things she can't explain, theres just something about hexagons that intrigue her. "It was a victory in the sense that we completed our objective, but.." she forces herself to look at the monitors and the images they display. "..with all the traps and forces they had, I can't help but feel as though we were leading us along. Like they knew we were coming." Spinister stepped in as Shockwave began his line of questioning regarding the Mayhem Attack Squad's first mission. He stands in the doorway, still and listening. And silhouetted. Mysteriously silhouetted. And silent, due to the absence of Singe and Hairsplitter. Spinister watches Buzzkill intently as she explains her opinions on the attack. The Targetmaster is not the leader of the unit, but it's architect, and he has watched the members of the unit closely. "They knew we were coming. That much is certain," Shockwave states. The robotic arms finish welding his front plate into place and return to the ceiling to briefly prepare for the next stage. "The Autobot and EDC actions taken during the Martian campaign has been perplexing. They established a hidden base, made numerous, minor incursions, and failed to bring Metroplex from Earth for a frontal assault. Are they simply unwilling to leave Earth defenseless given Mars's lack of civilians? Hmm." Shockwave does not acknowledge Spinister yet. Two robotic arms descend again. One of them has a grasper hand attachment, and it firmly takes hold of the cable attached to Shockwave's cannon arm, shifting around to fix the other end onto his newly repaired back. The second has a far more important task. It has transformed into a metal plate with lines etched into it. "From a strategic standpoint, the Autobots have been foolish." The arm presses the plate against Shockwave's chest, and there's a ~hiss~ as the Decepticon insignia is seared into place. "But then, the Autobots are not fools, are they?" "They're fools for ever standing in the way of the Decepticons," Buzzkill begins, the corner of her lip twitching when the stench of burning metal from the branding reaches her. "But they're not as stupid as they look. Obviously they have some kind of ulterior motive for their actions but I have no idea what they plan to accomplish." Initially she has no idea that Spinister is watching but after a while she can feel his mysterious presence and she silently peers at him from over her shoulder. Shockwave is silent for several moments as the events of the battle play out on the wall before them. He remembers the thrashing the Decepticons received on Kwarch, and is determined not to let Rodimus trick him again. Rodimus himself has not been seen of late. What is he planning? "You will find, Buzzkill," Shockwave finally replies, "That many of your comrades lack this insight. They see the Autobots as incompetent, despite all the evidence to the contrary. If the Empire has a weakness, it is that." The robotic arm pulls away slowly, and the hissing stops. The new Decepticon insignia is still hot, but will rapidly cool. From the looks of it, Shockwave is 100% repaired. The Decepticon turns his head towards Buzzkill. "I assume you did not come here to discuss the Autobots. What news do you have of your project?" Buzzkill snaps her attention back to Shockwave when he looks at her. "The construction of the space bridge is going accordingly. With the progress we've made, I predict it will be completed within the week." She frowns, moreso than usual. "It would've been done sooner but there was a bit of a..commotion involving the 'trusticons' and Lord Galvatron himself that sidetracked everyone." "Oh? What did Galvatron do?" Shockwave asks. The insignia, currently bright orange, is slowly fading to the original purple colour. Shockwave doesn't seem interested in what the Trusticons are doing; he's already written them off as idiots. But Galvatron--never Lord Galvatron--is another matter entirely. The last two robotic arms rise up, transforming back into part of the ceiling. You'd never know they were there. "He became upset when Thrust unvieled a mockery of a monument built in his likeness." Buzzkill shakes her head as she recalls the scene; a gigantic bust of Galvatron carved into the side of a mountain, a cigar in his snarling mouth and fire shooting out of his eyes. "Thrust and the rest of his little crew were subjected to a blast from Lord Galvatron's cannon. It was quite the spectacle, really." "Did it interfere with your work?" Shockwave asks. The Trusticons can all follow Starscream into dust for all Shockwave cares. Even Galvatron is important only so long as he remains sane... or perishes. Either is fine. "Did Galvatron interfere with your work?" he asks as a follow-up question. Shockwave watches her reaction carefully, wanting to gauge her opinion of the illustrious Decepticon leader. The current Decepticon leader. Buzzkill does her best to put on a serious face but it's the little the things that give away her nervousness, like the way she bites her bottom lip or how she just slighty drops her head to avoid making direct eye-contact and who could blame her? Shockwave is a pretty intimidating character and his hexagonal 'face' and single eye, which she swears can see right into your very soul, makes her uncomfortable. "N-no. I mean, He did tell me to clean up the mess Thrust made but.." She bows her head, "I apologize for letting it distract me from my work. It wont happen again, sir." If Shockwave can stare into people's soul, he does so for Buzzkill for a good ten seconds longer. He's performing calculations. About her, about the Autobots, about the spacebridge, and more. For her, it is about calculating her worth to him, to the Empire, and to any potential power struggles down the line. He hopes she can see what a hindrance Galvatron is to the cause, even if he is the most powerful Decepticon in history. "Very well," he states. Finally, he turns away from her and back to the monitors, which once again show the plentary core shaft room. "Construction of the spacebridge on our end will be completed within that timeframe and we can begin our initial tests. Report on your progress to the Decepticon central messaging system. Galvatron will want an update." Apex enters from the Command Center to the east. Apex has arrived. Apex just looked at you. When Shockwave turns his back to her, Buzzkill can't help but feel relieved. "Of course. I will make a report immediately." She looks towards the door and then back at Shockwave. "Is there anything else you wanted from me or may I take my leave?" Apex goes snooping, because when the grunt has nothing better to do that's what he does... That's one thing that one could count on with him. If there wasn't any pressing business then he'd just go off on his own orders exploring contested territories, or areas that are typically off limits to him for one reason or another. Today is no different, and into the Security room the purple and black Seeker strode. "Doop doop-bee doo-whop... MAN THIS IS BORING!" A can is kicked through the doors just as they open to permit his entrance, sending it speeding into the darkness! "Go," Shockwave commands. His chair in the centre of the room is looking less and less like the surgical bay it once was and more like a normal chair now that the robotic arms are no longer conducting their repairs. The finest steel on Kwarch went into the repairs. Shockwave makes a note to consider what the next most juicy, innocent target could be. But before Buzzkill gets a chance to leave, the security door opens and a can skitters across the floor. Shockwave rises, turning and peering at the purple and black Seeker silently. He wants to see how Buzzkill handles this. Buzzkill crushes the can under her feet as she was just leaving when it and Apex came through the door. Her optic band shimmers slightly as she looks the seeker over and her face twists into an angry frown. "Do you have a reason for being here?" She crosses her arms over her chest and just glares at him. "Wha-hoah! Lookit THIS place! I can't believe I never set foot in here before," Apex says, chuckling as he glances around at the relatively nondescript chamber with its wall of security monitors that hint that absolutely every inch of Trypticon is under surveillance. "The femmes know you've got cameras in their energon bathing chamber, Shox?" the Seeker offers with a smirk as he continues to enter farther into the room only stopping once he's reached Buzzkill. "Nah, not really. I just figured I'd take in some previously unseen sights, ya dig?" comes the Seeker's reply to the insecticon. The glare is noted and the Decepticon Grunt's smirk grows slightly. "You're kinda cute when you glare..." A wink is given, and then Apex's gaze fell to Shockwave to whom he offered a brief salute though his facial expression remains amused. "So, I guess this means you're the mech to go to for any juicy Scuttlebutt, eh Bossmech?" Shockwave can't believe Galvatron and Cyclonus actually honoured this moron. Well, he /can/ believe it. The monitors behind Shockwave and Buzzkill are showing the underground alien base's main shaft room. Technicians are milling about, with some working on constructing a device at the very centre of the planet. Ignoring all three of Apex's questions, Shockwave merely says, "Then this previously unseen sight is no longer. You are dismissed, Apex. I am sure your superiors have some menial task for you to perform." "I appreciate neither your comment or your silly winking," Buzzkill says matter-of-factly. She continues to glare at him as she begins walking past. "I suggest you listen to Shockwave and leave but I would prefer if you left a couple seconds after me so I don't have to deal with you in the hall." Apex cross his arms over his chest and takes a leana gainst the desk situated within the room, his gaze traveling over the monitors and a light hum of curiosity escapes him. "Looks interesting..." A finger points toward the device currently under construction. "Tell me I'm gonna get to see this place up close! After we took out that Autobutt base I've been DYIN' for some more action, and that looks like it promises to be a juicy target sometime soon." Contrary to his rambling, Apex hadn't actually ignored Shockwave's dismissal. "Awww, c'mon... This room is awesome. Bet you get a billion channels on this thing too," the Seeker chortles. "I can only imagine what the remote looks like!" Pushing away from the desk the purple and black Con shrugs, knowing when he's defeated. A lazy salute is tossed up for Shockwave's benefit and the mech starts back toward the Buzzkill and the door. "No promises, toots. I have a habbit of growin' real fond o' those that can't stand me. Bwahahah!" A hand is thrown into the air, "Toodles." Shockwave waits until Apex is mostly out of the room to comment, "You have my permission to destroy him if it suits your needs." Shockwave says this as if he is only discussing the weather. He fully realizes that, despite the Empire being full of morons, they do need their morons. Cannon fodder doesn't grow on trees. With their business done, Shockwave turns back to the wall of monitors. A wave passes over them, and now they are showing a map of the solar system with Autobot, Decepticon, and EDC positions noted. No remote control needed, apparently. "And I have a habit of stinging obnoxious stalkers. I don't recommend it," Buzzkill says to Apex as she strides out the door, chest puffed out and nose in the air.